


Red Dead Redemption 2 x Reader Imagines & Headcannons

by Elizabeth Davis - The Horse Thief (Darkshadow3942)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Eliza will probably appear as reader's friend or family, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I am not going to write any good Micah fics, M/M, Multi, OC will be making an appearance, don't even ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshadow3942/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Davis%20-%20The%20Horse%20Thief
Summary: Join the Van Der Linde Gang and Eliza (My OC) on journies through the wild time of 1899. You'll be sure to make friends, family, enemies, and you'll even find love along the way. Life is not going to be boring with this group around. Come and ride with us!----I will try to write in a gender-neutral character for most of the works to hopefully be showcased here. Unless the scenario calls for a specific gender to be used.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Original Female Character(s), Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Javier Escuella/Reader, John Marston/Reader, Kieran Duffy/Reader, Leonard "Lenny" Summers/Reader, Van der Linde Gang & Original Female Character(s), Van der Linde Gang/Original Female Character(s), Van der Linde Gang/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction

Hello everyone! 

Welcome to RDR2 x Reader Imagines and Headcanons!

I am relatively new to the fandom. My friend had to destroy my heart with this goddamn game T_T and now I'm trash for it.

I am currently writing imagine prompts on my Tumblr elizabeth-davis-horse-stealer, and I'm just beginning to dip my toes into actually writing these wonderful characters. Now before you go on to request something, keep these in mad;

**What I won’t write:**

  * Yandere pairings - Not my thing in x readers. All consensual relationships in my works. 
  * Love triangles. I hate them with a friggin passion. 
  * OCs x characters (sorry guys, at best I write my own OC pairings in my own time XD)
  * Nothing Underage - Everything must be of legal ages. Unless the request that both reader and character are young, being kids and so on.
  * Scenes of rape or abuse. I may only mention such events but I will in NOW WAY write an explicit scene.
  * Suicide. I’m not going to touch that subject, only a rare mention maybe like a character’s past, but that’s it.
  * A Series. I have realised that I am better at writing smaller fics. So I’m not going to attempt multiple parts.



**What I will write:**

  * I will try to write smut if requested (I’m not guaranteeing it’ll be good) (no threesomes though)
  * LGBT+ Relationships. Except for Polygamy. I have nothing against it, I just don’t trust myself to write it. 
  * Readers related to Canon Characters if requested (But do note that if blood-related, You may share features with a character. If adopted, then it’s all up to reader customisation)



I hope you have a nice day everyone! 

Coming up after this will be my first attempt at writing for the fandom, but it will be my OC, Eliza, x Charles Smith (Cause I love him!) 


	2. Howling Mountains and Memories (Charles Smith x Elizabeth Davis [OFC])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath fo the Black Water Massacre, the Van Der Linde Gang were forced to run into the snowy mountains. Eliza was immediately put off by the cold environment, but as night comes, old fears stop her from sleeping. Then Charles finally returns from his shift guarding the area, only to see Eliza was still awake and shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in Colter at the beginning of the game. Elizabeth Davis is my OC for this fandom. If you would like to read more about her, here's her character form: https://www.quotev.com/Darkshadow3942/journal/7063376/Red-Dead-Redemption-2-OC-Elizabeth-Davis

_The cold is unforgiving. It can make the toughest of men shiver in their boots. On the side of the mountain, who knows what could be lurking out there._

These were the insidious thoughts plaguing Eliza on her search for sleep. Tugging the sheet closer to her form, she was willing herself to stop shivering. But it wasn't just the cold taunting her. The smallest of noises caused Eliza to shoot up in her cot, her eyes the size of dinner plates. 

After having a moment to breathe, the female sighed in frustration. Her brows knitting together like she was trying to glare at herself. Too bad she didn't have a mirror to help in that endeavour. Somehow, she pulled the sheet tighter around her thin frame in another attempt the halt her shivering. It still didn't work. 

_Trapped, cold and hungry, men are easy to tempt. They will be tempted towards the most heinous of acts, no matter how good they were in life. Nothing will stop the spirit's hunger and how it plays into the will to survive._

Eliza's eyes screwed tightly shut. It was her vain attempt to think of anything else, something more comforting. But her grandmother's story persisted. The sounds outside the cabin walls made it worse. It was like she was a child again, but not in a positive manner. Not the 'so young you feel free again' feeling, it was the knowledge of how small and helpless you genuinely are.

_No longer men they stalk the mountainside with an insatiable hunger for the flesh of others—the Wendigo. You'll know if you see one, my little Liza, they're unmistakable. Its skin is pulled tight against the bones, long claws and sunken eyes of blackness. There's no humanity to be found._

Everyone around Eliza laid fast asleep, surprisingly. She was the only one awake. So the search for group comfort was futile. The female placed herself back against the cot. "You're not a child anymore, what's wrong with you" She muttered bitterly. Aiming a glare towards the ceiling, Eliza was commanding herself to go to sleep. The night would end quickly if she just got to sleep. 

_It's more likely you will hear it before seeing it... The creature will use the voices of your loved ones to lure you closer._

Her stubborn resolve was quickly shattered by something outside. Was it something scratching the walls? No... no, it wouldn't be. Eliza did her best to reason with herself. But the image of bloody claws dragging across the aged wood trumped all reasoning. Eliza's cot was set closer to the door of the cabin, making all too easy to hear something trudging through the snow, and it was getting closer. 

Sitting up, Eliza pressed her form against the wall, bringing her knees to her chest. Still wrapped in the sheet, she buried her face into her knees and silently prayed to be relieved of this fear. 

The sound of the door opening reached her ears, causing Eliza to curl in tighter. Her irrational reasoning just wanting it to end quickly if it was a wendigo. She didn't want to even catch a glimpse at the skeletal frame she was believed to be approaching. She did not want to see those claws, probably coated in the dried blood of previous victims and the same goes for the teeth.

Most of all, she did not want to look into those black, sunken eyes as it slashed opened her--

"Eliza?" Fingers tentatively grazed her shoulder. 

Eliza flinched, her head shooting up to look, despite her fears. In place of what she was expecting was... Charles. His hand drew back a little as she jumped. Eliza took this chance to look around the cabin again, taking in the details around her, finally releasing the breath she had been holding. 

"Eliza," Charles spoke again, drawing the female's attention back to him. "What's wrong?" He asked, his brows pulling together. It was a small change in his expression, but it portrayed a lot to Eliza. His hand gradually placed itself on her arm, his thumb stroking the small area the sheet is laid over. 

Shoulder slumping, Eliza shook her head, rapidly putting a smile on her face. "Nothin'. I can't sleep in the cold," She stated, gripping her sheet closer. Glancing down, she reached out for his injured hand, gently slipping her fingers under his palm to get a closer look. "How's your hand?" She asked, trailing her thumb lightly over her handiwork of bandaging. 

Charles didn't respond. Instead, his intact hand rose to her face, his thumb dragged across her forehead to feel she had been in a sweat. His brows lowered subtly, creating a stern expression. "Eliza. What happened?" He asked again. 

Her rust-coloured eyes briefly met his only to dart to the room's edge with a huff. Her bottom lip pushed forward to form a small pout. "I said it was nothing."

"It clearly wasn't, Doe."

"Nothing to worry yourself over."

Charles sighed, relocating to sit next to her. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her against his form. Feeling her rest in his embrace, he stroked her hair. Abruptly, Eliza jumped at the sound of more creaking across the cabin. She pressed herself closer to Charles and gripped his coat.

Charles also jumped but in reaction to Eliza's sudden movement. He blinked once, then twice as he gazed upon the frightened woman clinging to him. This... was his Eliza, right? He pondered. His arms assuming their original position around Eliza, he pressed his lips to her hair and rocked her gently. 

"I got you, My Doe." He whispered into her raven tresses, then he shifted to rest his chin on her head while she nuzzled into his neck. Eliza stilled as Charles rubbed his palms over her figure, hoping to help warm her up. 

They sat in that silence for a few seconds, Charles' hold on Eliza tightening whenever he felt her jerk at the small noises. "Would you like me to stay?" He whispered and was responded to with a nod. Charles slowly shifted to lean away from Eliza, just enough to let him removed his coat. 

Eliza laid down again, patiently waiting for her partner to join her. As he came to lay down, she threw the sheet over him as well, and he placed his coat on top. His arms circled around her waist, tugging her to relax against his chest. 

While snuggling up to Charles, Eliza glanced around the cabin again. This time with a calm mind. It merely was a frigid wooden cabin—nothing else. Eliza released a frustrated sigh that earned a raised eyebrow from Charles. Eliza made sheepish eye-contact only to look away, her cheeks puffing as she huffed. "It's stupid..." She told him.

When Charles' eyebrow only seem to rise higher, Eliza pouted. "My grandmother told me a story as a child, and it _still_ scares me. It's ridiculous! I'm not a child anymore." She explained... while pouting... like a child. 

Charles, while amused at the irony, smiled gently at Eliza. Leaning forward to kiss her forehead, he then bumped her nose with his affectionately. "It is just a story, my dear." He stated. Promptly followed by a chuckle as Eliza continued to pout as well as narrowing her eyes at him. 

"I know." The female growled. 

"But," Charles started, meriting an elevated brow from Eliza. "Anything that scares you isn't stupid or ridiculous." He asserted, leaning down to nuzzle into her neck. Eliza's pout vanished, replaced with quiet giggling at the sensation of his scratchy stubble upon her skin.

Charles smiled, glad to hear the sound. He pressed a soft kiss to her neck, then he reassured her "I'm here to warm your cold nights and to make sure you're not alone. You're safe, Eliza."

Eliza's fingers found their way to his hair, threading through his dark locks. "Thank you, Charles." She whispered, mindlessly playing with his tresses. Charles responded when he pulled back from her neck to press a kiss to her lips. 

Beaming at one another, Eliza then cuddled back into her companion's chest. Finally settling in and feeling the weight of her fatigue approaching her, Eliza's eyes fluttered closed. But a smile remained on her features as she cherished her grandmother's words.

_But you'll never see such an evil thing, Little Liza. You're safe in the arms of those who love you. You always will be. Now, it's time for bed. Close your eyes and rest._

...

...

...

"Charles?" 

"Hmm?"

"Don't speak a word of this to anyone. Alright?" 

He chuckled, "Not a word." He promised. "Now get some rest," 


End file.
